1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, communication method, and storing medium, and particularly relates to a communication device which is connected to a network and has address book functions for managing destination information and the like of another party with which communication is made.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, communication devices capable of printing images from different output devices, registering files in servers, and sending facsimiles by public telephone lines, via computer networks such as the Internet, have been realized.
When outputting images from the communication device, there are output types of various formats and various output destinations, so inputting the destination each time a transmission is to be performed can be troublesome. Accordingly, the transmission destinations for the images are registered in a database called an address book. When one of the destinations registered therein is selected the destination of the transmission is thereby selected.
However, viewing the contents of the address book has required using, viewing, and operating a small operating screen attached to the communication device. This has led to difficulty searching or confirming detailed contents. Additionally, only one user can use the operating screen at a time, which has been extremely unhandy in the event that multiple users desire to use the operating screen.